


Vin de Sicile !

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Romano est invité par sa belle famille à un repas. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre les élans de coeur de ses frères, mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot concernant leur choix de partenaire. Son devoir l'appelait ! Il allait protéger ses frères de ses bouffeurs de patates ! La cuisine italienne vaincrait ! Rating M pour alcool, pas de lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, j'écris un petit one-shot pour me changer un peu les idées. Je suis partie d'un fait divers Belge pour écrire cela. Je voulais faire quelque chose de très court, mais mon imagination a débordé.
> 
> J'ai mis un rating M par précaution à cause de la façon dont je parle de l'alcool. Pas de lemon en vue. Du nudisme. Romano a un langage vulgaire, mais on ne le changera pas. Je rabaisserais peut-être à T.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Bella (Belgique) et Dirk (Pays-Bas)

Vin de Sicile !

Romano savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir à cette réunion de bouffeurs de patate grasse et de buveurs de bière blonde. Seulement, il se devait de protéger son grand frère Feliciano de ce genre de personnes sans prétentions culinaires et de leurs perversions diaboliques. Il en allait de l'intégrité de l'Italie et du pouvoir sacré des pâtes ! Et des tomates, aussi… Romano frissonna en repensant à son assiette dont il n'avait mangé que la salade et le steak et il se concentra sur l'image de son dessert potable.

Heureusement, il avait apporté du vin pour faire passer le reste. Romano n'était pas rustre au point de refuser le plaisir à son hôte de croquer dans une frite. Même s'il avait râlé en le faisant parce que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça en avait l'air. Il avait écrasé les doigts de pied de son jumeau innocent et inconscient à chaque fois que celui-ci osait porter l'une de ces immondes patates en friture dans sa bouche. Revers de la médaille de son acte de rébellion, Feliciano se faisait consoler par l'indésirable armoire allemande. Bâtard d'âne bâté blond ! Ludwig était une épine dans le pied de Romano qui l'empêchait de s'endormir correctement. Son futur beau-frère… Les yeux de Romano lançait presque des éclairs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. C'était un beau parti à présent qu'il n'avait plus des envies de conquête du monde, certes très utile, mais il mangeait ses foutues patates à longueur de journée ! De plus, Romano ne savait pas lequel des deux avait branché l'autre et il n'osait imaginer que ce fût Feliciano… Il fallait dire que son frère avait un plus gros potentiel : « séduction » que l'autre minable coupé au carré, avec pas un pli qui dépasse, toujours à l'heure, rigide et bouffeur de patates !

L'Italie du Sud ferait de la résistance et protégerait leur culture commune. Il s'allierait aux autres Méditerranéens, s'il le faut, pour promouvoir les tomates, les pâtes, le rouget, tout le reste et le vin !

En jetant un regard gêné vers la pelouse, il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû apporter autant de vins pour la cave de Bella. Tout s'était retrouvé sur la table. Les gens du Nord avaient tendance à avaler ce breuvage délicat comme de la piquette, alors que le degré d'alcool des terroirs du sud était bien plus élevé que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude chez eux. Et on déguste un vin de Sicile, bon sang ! On ne se l'envoie pas ! On ne se bourre pas la gueule avec ! C'est de l'excellente qualité ! Que diable !

Antonio posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Romano.

« Fais pas cette tête, Lovino », dit l'Espagnol un verre à la main miraculeusement sauvé du désastre qu'il goûtait avec tout le respect dû aux bonnes choses en ce monde.

Lui, au moins, comprenait les usages de table. Romano fit la grimace en pensant qu'Antonio lui avait peut-être un peu inculqué cet art de vivre. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Non, non… C'était dans le sang de Rome et Antonio en avait dans les veines. Seulement, son autre grand frère dans un état lamentable aussi...

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser au moins. Ils retombent en enfance. », tenta timidement Feliciano en posant son verre qu'il appréciait comme il se doit.

Francis, Bella et Dirk se poursuivaient joyeusement sur la pelouse au grand dam des autres invités de la Belge. Au vu de leur état d'ébriété, leur jeu pourrait être excusable. Seulement, nus comme des vers, avec des pistolets à eau, braillards comme des saoûlards, riant au clair de lune, c'était un spectacle dont ils se seraient volontairement bien passés… Tout comme les voisins dont la chambre venait de s'allumer…

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur prend, râla Romano. Je vais te les engueuler, ils vont décuver vite fait ! »

Antonio le fit se rasseoir immédiatement en le tirant par le bras.

« Aïe ! Idiota !

\- Profitons encore du spectacle…

\- Vu tes tendances de stupido, je suis sûr que tu filmes cette bêtise à la con avec ton putain de téléphone, bastardo. Ça va déteindre sur la famiglia. On va encore avoir une de ces foutues réputations à cause de ce pervers décervelé !

\- Voyons, ce sont les enfants de Gaule au complet qui se taperont la honte… Nous avons échappé aux tendances nudistes, mes petits frères, si ce n'est pas un bonheur !

\- Euh… Pas sûr…, signifia Feliciano. Nous sommes très souvent torses nus.

\- On a toujours un bout de tissu sur nous, répondit Antonio. On ne fait jamais l'intégrale comme eux. »

Romano rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de colère et de honte.

« Si tu fais référence à ton sous-vêtement indécent de ta dernière soirée chez le pâle ventre à bière, je t'écorche vif. »

Antonio éclata de rire avant de prendre une photo.

« Souvenirs, cria-t-il à ses amis éméchés qui lui firent coucou, avant de reprendre leur activité. Et non, je ne filme pas…

\- Prendre des photos compromettantes n'est pas mieux, stupido. »

Romano se pencha sur le téléphone et il remarqua qu'Antonio prenait essentiellement des clichés d'une certaine Belge. L'Italien inspira bruyamment, cherchant l'air pour réactiver son pauvre cerveau malmené par la frite de toute à l'heure… Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Qu'avaient les membres de sa famille pour les quiches ? Bella ne faisait pas mal à manger, mais c'était des patates ! Ludwig aussi ! Arthur, n'en parlons pas… Romano avait un arrière-goût de brûlé dans la gorge dès qu'il pensait à ce que pouvait produire l'Anglais dans sa cuisine. Heureusement, Héraklès avait plus de jugeote que les autres avec son Turque. Bonté soit louée ! Paolo avait intérêt à dégoter une fée du logis ou ça allait barder !

« Romano, elle est où ta soupape de sécurité ? Tu es aussi vermeille que le vin !

\- Ne parle pas de vin ! Stupido ! J'ai vu ce que tu fais dans ton coin, perverso ! Ce n'est pas respectueux d'une dame ! Honte sur la famiglia ! »

Antonio voulut faire taire Romano, mais celui-ci se débattit. Feliciano râla et il stoppa la dispute en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient verser le précieux vin par terre s'ils continuaient.

« J'y crois pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu te rinces l'œil ! »

Romano faillit crier en sentant un mouvement derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez pas qu'à regarder, bande de voyeurs, dit Ludwig ce qui fit rire Feliciano. Je vais mettre fin à leur humiliation.

\- Les enfants de Rome sont des voyeurs !, s'en amusa son jumeau. Francis a la totale ! »

Touchant l'épaule de Feliciano au passage, Romano regarda vers Ludwig qui tournait le dos aux évènements.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser à leur dépend, c'est la fin du monde. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies encore rien fait. Patato bastardo !

\- J'avais du mal à me lever.

\- Ivrogne !

\- Encore heureux que je ne les ai pas rejoints... »

Les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent et brillèrent de malice.

Romano lui donna derechef un coup sur la tête, avant qu'une image mentale commune de Ludwig en tenue d'Adam armé d'un pistolet ne se précisât de trop.

« Mais fratello !, s'insurgea son jumeau.

\- Tu as pensé trop fort, cretino !

\- Oh, perdono ! », s'excusa Feliciano en s'éloignant de lui.

Les autres se regardèrent un peu confus. Romano n'avouerait jamais que lorsqu'il était en contact physique avec son jumeau, ils pouvaient partager certaines pensées un peu trop fortes. Alors, en présence de Ludwig, c'était vraiment dérangeant.

« Soirée de merde !

\- Bon, c'est fini, hurla Ludwig en direction des trois idiots pleins d'eau et de terre.

\- Ludy, sois mon ennemi », cria Francis avant d'asperger l'Allemand.

Romano ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de son beau-frère. Le fait que Francis fût très difficile à attraper une fois nu et libre avait tout de réjouissant pour terminer cette soirée un peu trop arrosée avec le vin de sa Sicile chérie.

Demain, Romano reprendrait le combat.

Bella ne refuserait pas son gâteau pour le petit déjeuner en guise d'excuse.

Petit à petit, Romano gagnerait du terrain, il répandrait son amour pour la cuisine italienne lors des repas obligatoire et il vaincrait sa belle-famille avec des coups bas de ce genre. Il protégerait ses frères des ignobles patates et il sauverait Francis des scones ! Il s'en faisait le serment !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, j'avais envie d'un chapitre 2 depuis un bon moment. Je suis tombée sur un article sur l'anniversaire en décembre dernier de la mort de Monsieur Parmentier, grand défenseur de la pomme de terre en France.
> 
> Pour les fans de Spamano, dans cette histoire, il n'y a malheureusement pas de Spamano. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant pour cette fanfiction de faire en sorte que Romano admire son grand frère Antonio et le prenne pour modèle.

Romano s'était levé d'assez bon poil. D'après certaines mauvaises langues, il n'était jamais de bonne humeur. Romano voyait pourtant certains degrés dans son caractère exécrable et il lui arrivait d'être joyeux et plein d'entrain intérieurement.

Là, il était d'une humeur plutôt neutre. Il avait plutôt bien dormi grâce à la soirée arrosée de la veille et malgré un ballonnement de l'estomac dû à une malfaisante et vilaine frite. Il sourit au souvenir du spectacle de la veille des enfants de Gaule, ridicules à se poursuivre nus sur la pelouse avec des pistolets à eau, qui lui faisait penser que l'ingestion de patates cuites dans l'huile avait de drôle d'effets indésirables. C'était d'une certaine façon une pensée heureuse et rassurante car elle lui donnait un argument valable contre son ennemi culinaire. Non ! Le vin n'y était pour rien !

Romano était d'ailleurs encore assez dans les vapes, parce qu'il ne râla pas contre le fait d'être aussi loin de l'Italie. Il avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment dès le matin, mais il le mettait sur le fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement. Si seulement, il avait fait attention à son intuition, il se serait recouché.

En passant de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, il réalisa alors l'absence de son jumeau ainsi que le fait d'être chez Belgique avec toute une ribambelle d'invités amateurs de bières et de racines rondes.

Son frère n'avait pas dormi avec lui, mais avec ce sale bouffeur de patates !

En prenant sa douche, Romano grogna tout un tas de malédictions en latin contre l'Allemand, avant de se décider à prendre les devants. Il devait combattre toutes les horreurs culinaires. La pomme de terre, en premier ! Ils n'allaient pas laisser sa famille succomber à cette racine sucrée et à ses défenseurs. Ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement ! Il s'habilla en sentant sa détermination augmenter crescendo, même si un petit doute au fond de son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas se lancer dans cette bataille.

Il prit son téléphone portable, sourit devant le sms de son petit ami qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée et il fit une recherche internet.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de consternation en découvrant l'Histoire réelle de la patate. Plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche, tellement il était sidéré par la vérité. Non ! Non ! Non ! C'était impossible ! Il eut l'impression que le monde entier lui tombait dessus d'un coup. Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait rien dit ? Ce site déconnait ! Cet article wikipédia avait dû être fait par Prusse sans les « awesome ! ». Oui, ce devait être un coup du trio d'imbéciles heureux ! Mettre en première page du moteur de recherche leurs élucubrations sur les solanacées pour l'induire en erreur était machiavélique.

Sauf que les autres sites étaient beaucoup plus sérieux… et ils racontaient la même chose impensable !

Que la patate soit de la même famille végétale que les tomates et les aubergines le répugnait déjà en soit, seulement ce n'était pas le pire !

Romano ferma son téléphone et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Antonio avec la ferme intention d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Faux frère ! », hurla Romano en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Le rouge aux joues, Romano ressortit aussitôt après avoir dérangé ses « parents adoptifs » dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Antonio lui cachait trop de choses ! Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il dormait avec Bella ?

« Il faut qu'on parle tout de suite !, cria Romano à travers la porte.

\- Lovino, j'avais d'autres projets dans l'immédiat, dit béatement Antonio.

\- Il faut que je sache si tu m'as menti pendant des siècles ! Je suis capable de bouder pendant autant de temps ! Fullanculo ! »

D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi grossier. Romano attrapa un chandelier pour menacer Antonio au cas où celui-ci ne voudrait pas lui répondre. Evidemment avec son tapage, il avait attiré l'attention de Feliciano et de Ludwig de l'autre côté de l'escalier.

« Tu devrais poser cet objet, vee ! Nous sommes invités chez Bella. Les règles de courtoisie impliquent de bien se comporter.

\- Ce bastardo me doit des explications ! Ah ! Te voilà ! »

Antonio avait enfilé une robe de chambre. Il se frottait les yeux encore endormis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ! Es-tu le monstre bâtard de conquistador qui a introduit cette immondice culinaire de pomme de terre en Europe ?

\- Euh… »

Romano leva son chandelier en se faisant menaçant.

« …Oui, c'est moi ! J'avoue mes crimes ! Repose ce chandelier, Lovino !

\- Tu n'existes plus pour moi, fullanculo. Je te renie ! Tu n'es plus mon frère !

\- Lovino, ne sois pas aussi entier ! J'ai introduit aussi la tomate ! »

Romano fit la grimace, parce que ramener la tomate des Amériques avait été une idée de génie. Seulement, le faire pour la patate, tout le contraire. En fait, son tuteur qu'il admirait tant était un idiota qui avait ramené toutes les richesses du nouveau monde sans faire le tri au préalable. Son modèle venait de se briser ! En plus, Antonio avait voulu couvrir ses actes.

« Tu m'as menti pendant toutes ces années !

\- C'était pour te protéger Lovi ! Tu détestais tellement les pommes de terre que j'ai préféré passer sur ce détail. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Et après, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler !

\- Tu as perverti tout le monde !

\- Depuis que la pomme de terre pousse en Europe, nous n'avons plus eu de grandes famines.

\- Ne me rappelle pas ce fait historique ! »

Romano partit dans sa chambre pour bouder. Son petit monde venait de s'effondrer. Antonio lui avait menti depuis le début. La première fois que Romano avait vu une pomme de terre, il avait croqué dedans comme dans une pomme et il avait tout recraché. Il avait fusillé du regard Antonio pour avoir apporté à la maison plein de cagettes et il avait dit que ces horreurs portaient bien leur nom. C'était des pommes avec un goût de terre. « Dégueulasse ! ». Par contre, les fruits avec une belle couleur rouge étaient délicieux.

Romano savait que c'était puéril de râler pour une racine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Antonio.

Son tuteur finit par venir le voir et par le prendre dans ses bras. Romano aimait bien être tout contre lui, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité avec Antonio.

« Je suis désolé, Romano. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de t'en parler.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'amusait beaucoup, râla Romano.

\- Ça amuse tout le monde que tu t'en prennes aussi violemment aux pommes de terre. Je préfère que tu transfère ton agressivité là-dessus qu'ailleurs.

\- Je comprends. Je n'aime pas que tu m'aies menti à ce sujet. Il y a des choses qui ne me regardent pas sur toi, mais quand même… Là, je passais pour quoi ?

\- Juste pour un hardi défenseur des tomates, comme son protecteur !

\- Vous trouvez quoi à la patate ?

\- Il y en a qui aime. Tu savais que les français pensaient que ce n'étaient bon que pour les cochons ?

\- Ils avaient raison, ricana Romano.

\- C'était avant de s'apercevoir que les humains pouvaient en manger eux aussi. Les armées de Napoléon étaient nourries à la pomme de terre.

\- Elles sont allées loin, mais elles n'ont pas vaincu le général Winter, dit Romano avec emphase.

\- Si tu veux… En fait, c'est plus le fait que je te mente qui t'embête. Tu es trop mignon, Lovi !, dit Antonio en le prenant plus fortement entre ses bras.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Bastardo !

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel et viens prendre le petit déjeuner ! »

Quand il vint prendre sa part de gâteau italien, les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il marmonna un « c'est arrangé, occupez-vous de vos affaires ! ».

Francis voulut l'embêter avec sa crise matinale, mais Antonio l'en empêcha. Romano, ayant conscience qu'il avait plombé l'ambiance de la matinée, essaya de se rattraper en parlant de manière correcte, ce qu'Antonio trouvait adorable. Quand Romano avança avec humour que c'était la faute des patates pour avoir gâché le réveil, les autres en rirent de bon cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà, ma version pour expliquer l'aversion de Romano pour les pommes de terre vient d'une mauvaise première impression. Cru et sale, la patate, ce n'est pas bon. Romano a assez de bon goût pour le reconnaître, mais trop de fierté pour y goûter bien préparée.


End file.
